


Jamie all over

by oonajosefina



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, and ash, and i got so many calum feels omg, eep, no sex i'm so sorry, there's making out though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is stupid<br/>just a story. nothing big, really. sorry about bad grammar, i'm tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie all over

**Author's Note:**

> for my best friend in the world for being strong and amazing and the most awesome person I know, i love you <3

 

“So I saw this fit as hell girl in the front row tonight” Calum announces as he flops down onto the plush hotel room sofa right next to Michael. “Which one?” Michael asks, smirking. “They all seemed pretty hot to me.”

“Yeah but you’re you,” Calum rolls his eyes at him. “You’d bang anything with a pulse. _This_ girl, she was right there in the corner on the left hand side, right next to the big arse sign that was blocking everyone’s view.”

Michael looks confused for approximately two and a half seconds before nodding slowly. “The one in the front row, our shirt, dark hair? With another brunette girl, singing along to every single damn song?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Calum shrugs. “Would be nice to find her somehow. As if that was possible, though.”

“I don’t know, man,” Michael starts but stops mid-sentence, hesitant. “I mean, there’s always Twitter, right?”

Calum looks at him for three seconds before twisting pretzel-shaped in effort to fish his phone out of the back pocket of his painfully tight jeans. He fumbles with it for another three seconds, and then he has the app open. Three more seconds and he’s scrolling down his followers list, hoping that he’ll recognise the girl’s face. If she even _is_ following him on Twitter, that is.

 

***

 

Sandie is buzzing. She’s just seen her favourite band in the world, with her best friend in the world, and now she’s headed to a fancy (way too fancy) hotel for a change of clothes before going out.

“I swear to god, Calum was staring at you, like, all the time!” Her friend, Maya, exclaims, bouncing up and down on her feet. “Yeah, sure,” Sandie tries to brush it off. Of course she thinks it’s true, well, _hopes¸_ really. But it would be too good to be true, right? “I mean, it’s _Calum_ ,” Sandie sighs, waving her hands exasperatedly. “I bet he has standards and stuff, it’s not like he’d go for a Dane, I mean, _me_!”

That earns her an eye roll and a friendly smack on an arm from Maya. “I bet he did. And besides, you’re gorgeous. Like, absolutely stunning. So shush.”

Sandie doesn’t bother to answer, knowing it would only lead to an argument, so she just huffs and keeps walking.

Fifteen minutes later they have arrived at the hotel, and are in their room changing and getting ready and whatever it is girls do before going out. They’re both giddy on the show, the overpriced bottle of disgusting champagne (“We should’ve just got vodka and Fanta, seriously, what even is this shit?” “I don’t know, we wanted to be fancy, please let’s never be fancy again, please.”) and the oncoming night out. 

“Imagine bumping into them!” Sandie half shouts over the noise of the blow dryer. “I know right! I like to imagine I’d be all cool and held together and shit, but honestly, I think I’d just freak out. Like, royally,” Maya speaks, knowing Sandie probably missed 90% of it due to the noise, but.

“I don’t know, I think I’d just faint,” Sandie states after clicking off the dryer. “Like, see them, make this tiny, nanosecond long squeal and pass right out.”

“You’re right,” Maya chuckles. “So would I.”

 

***

 

“Found anything?” Michael asks after about twenty minutes of silence. Luke and Ashton have showed up too, currently lounging on random items of furniture around the room. “Nope,” Calum sighs, having moved so that his legs are rested against the backrest of the sofa, head dangling upside down off the edge of the cushion. “Wait, no, Mike!” Calum’s abrupt shout startles Luke, who turns to look at Calum with curiosity from the table he’s laying on. “What’s up, Cal?”

“I think I found…” He waves for Mike  to move closer. “This hot girl from tonight’s show. Mike, is that her?”

Michael leans closer to Calum’s phone, taps on the screen to open her profile and squints his eyes to see better. “Umm, well, her latest tweet is about, eh, you, I guess, and she does have the same colour hair?”

“What?”

“Read it, idiot.”

“Oh god.”

“Guess she likes you.”

“You could ask?” Ashton chimes in from the other side of the room. “I mean, if she follows you, just message her and ask if she was at the show and where she was?”

“What if she freaks out?”

“Tough.”

“True.”

“You’d miss out on a good lay, though.”

“Fuck you, Michael.”

 

And so Calum ends up sending a direct message to a random girl he isn’t even following. Maybe he should follow her back. He taps on the button. A random girl, who he now is following, and who, hopefully, won’t freak out, or faint, or die of happiness, which her tweet claimed to be possible.

 

***

 

“Oh. My. God. Jesus. Fucking. God. Oh. OH.”

“What now?” Maya mumbles from her side of the room, where she is now applying mascara. “So, um, Calum just DM’d me. _And_ followed.”

“Wha-, I mean, WHAT?” Maya is next to Sandie in the matter of split seconds and steals the phone from her hands, reading the message out loud. “ _Hi, this might be a bit weird, but were you at our concert tonight? With a friend?_ ”

Sandie stares back at her friend, smile splitting her face in two. Maya types in something, and shows it to Sandie.

“ _Yeah front row on the left looking from the stage, why? It was great btw thank you.:)”_

She waits for Sandie to slowly nod, approving of the reply, before sending it and setting the phone on the bed in front of her. “So, you’ll have to wear sexy clothes tonight.”

Another message shows up in the matter of seconds, and Sandie seems to be in some sort of a happy, speechless coma. Maya reads this one out loud again, causing faint squeals to escape Sandie’s lips.

“ _Um, we saw you two and were wondering if you’d like to meet us at a bar or something? Just Ash and me :)”_

_“Would be nice, where and when?”_

After getting a time and a place to meet the boys (“ _we’ll be there already, come through the vip door and if some1 asks just say you’re with us.”_ Squeal.) , a while of freaking out over the fact that they’re actually _going out_ with _Ashton and Calum_ , some more freaking out over what to wear, digging through their suitcases at least five times and screaming a little or a lot, (it’s irrelevant, anyway) Sandie is clad in one of Maya’s shirts, a skater skirt and Vans. Maya is in a pair of high waisted shorts and a lacy top, and they’re both wearing excited smiles and a ton of wristbands.

The walk to the bar consists of getting lost twice, pretending to be tourists to feel less embarrassed about asking strangers for directions, freaking out a little and definitely not trying to walk as fast as possible. They’re outside the bar a minute and two seconds before the time they were given, but walk in, trying to contain themselves and look cool and somewhat sexy as they look for a pair of familiar boys that don’t know them.

 

***

 

“They should be here soon, oh god Ashton, why am I nervous, stop me, seriously just stop me please stop me I’m meant to be _cool_ and this is definitely not…” “Shut up, they’re right there, I think.”

Calum turns to see who Ashton’s pointing at and his jaw drops. It really _is_ her. He rubs the back of his neck. Turning one’s head that quickly right after a show is apparently not the greatest idea. The pain is forgotten about soon enough, though, as he sees the girl’s friend recognise them and start dragging the fit girl, Sandie, towards his table. Sandie’s eyes light up as she realises what’s happening, and. Calum finds his head spinning.

Of course Ashton, being the bloody gentleman he is, is on his feet before the girls reach the booth, smiling at them, helping their jackets off. Calum might be staring.

“…Sorry, he’s not quite himself…” he’s brought back to this planet when Ashton snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Cal, you can stop staring now. Here’s Sandie, Maya,” he explains, nodding towards each girl, “And yeah, this is Calum. He can actually speak; he’s just a bit… I don’t even know. Just sit down, please. Can I get you something to drink?”

Calum blinks twice, shoots Ashton a smile that’s half “I’m going to cut your neck” and half “Thank you, my angel, for saving me” and clears his throat. “Right, yeah, um, hi, I’m glad you made it, nice meeting you, um, eh, yeah.”

The girls giggle a bit as they sit down, Sandie right next to Calum (“oh my god she’s sitting next to me”) and her friend, Maya, opposite to him in the booth. “Nice meeting you too, and, um, we’ll just have whatever you’re having?” The friend shoots Sandie a questioning look. “Yeah, please.”

Her smile is pretty, Calum thinks. He’s still definitely not staring.

“Right, I’ll be back in a bit. You can try and speak to him but I’m not responsible for the shit he lets out of his mouth. Calum, behave,” he orders before setting off towards the bar. “Fuck off, Irwin,” Calum mutters and earns the bird from Ashton and a giggle from Sandie. Going well so far, he thinks, and smiles at the girls.

“So, um, how are you?”

 

***

 

Two hours and twelve minutes later Ashton and Maya have fucked off onto the tiny, sticky dance floor and left Calum and Sandie in the booth, talking quietly to each other.

They’ve been over twenty questions, secrets, favourite bands, basically everything, and Sandie can’t get her eyes off of the boy next to her, which, well. Would be sad, but he’s staring right back. And now it’s quiet, and Sandie can’t stop staring, and then a new song starts, and it’s Jamie all over by Mayday Parade and it’s one of her favourites and it’s one of Calum’s favourites, too, and she grins.

“I fucking love this song,” they whisper in unison and it’s oh so cliché and cheesy and everything and Sandie giggles a little and Calum tries not to look at her lips, but her smile is, like, blinding. Sandie notices and goes to cover her mouth with her hand, shying away, but Calum grabs it and holds it and brings her hand onto his lap, fingers intertwined, and Sandie is reeling.

And if her head was spinning an hour ago, it’s about to fall off as Calum leans in and presses a kiss, a tiny, cute little kiss onto the corner of her mouth.

“Come on, get up, let’s get out of here, I want to go for a walk,” Calum mutters, already pushing Sandie out of the booth. She nods, somewhat furiously. “We should tell them.” “Yeah, let’s… They’re out there, come on.”

They find Ashton and Maya outside the bar, catching their breath, sweaty and buzzed from the dancing and the alcohol, and probably making out, seeing as the lipstick Maya _had_ had on her lips a few hours ago is now gone, and replaced with puffiness and a slightly chapped lower lip. Who’d have known Ashton was a lip biter.

“You guys okay?” Calum asks and is answered with grins and nods and Ashton slinging his arm around Maya’s shoulders. “Right. We’re off for a walk, and, um… Have you got a key card on you, Ash?” Ashton shakes his head. “No, but,” Maya speaks this time, “he’s coming back with me if you guys want to go to your hotel or whatever, and like, apparently our hotels are quite close to each other, so Ash said we could go and get breakfast together tomorrow, and…” She’s shut up by Sandie leaping towards her and wrapping her arms around her neck, crushing her in a fierce hug.

“ _Yes_ , I love you, you’re the best friend ever okay, text me please, I love you, we’re going now, see you tomorrow!” She shout-whispers in one breath and then they’re gone. Ashton shrugs, presses a light kiss onto Maya’s lips and nods towards the street. “Home?”

 

***

 

The night is rather beautiful. It’s cold and windy, but Calum’s holding hands with the prettiest girl he’s seen, like, ever (after his sister, but she doesn’t count. She’s different pretty, okay?) And the girl is smiling and telling her about the history of the city and all the cool places and how she’s glad her best friend gets along with Calum’s best friend and how everything’s perfect right now. And Calum can’t stop smiling or pressing little kisses into her hair or half hugging her with the arm he’s got wrapped around her waist.

It’s two in the morning and they’re making out in the elevator that's taking them into Sandie’s hotel room. Sandie keeps grinning into the kiss which makes Calum’s teeth hit hers, which makes her giggle, which makes him laugh, so it’s not the most romantic make out session of them all, but it’s cute, and it’s fun, and it’s everything she wants right now, maybe ever.

Calum’s strong arms are holding her up, mostly because of the height difference, but also thanks to the bottle of vodka they had mixed with Coke and drank, sitting on a “little swingy thingy”, like Sandie had named it, in a playground two kilometres from the bar they had first met in. She’s not a lightweight. They might have completely accidentally forgotten the half emptied bottle in a bin, a kilometre towards the hotel from the park. It was definitely not a sneaky move by Calum who had realised how very drunk Sandie was. Nope.

The hotel room is cold and Sandie runs towards the bed, not minding when she’s about to trip and Calum catches her and proceeds to carry her all the way. She doesn’t mind when he helps her take off her shoes and jacket and tucks her in. She does not mind when Calum tells her she won’t get a good night’s snog unless she downs a pint of water. She definitely doesn’t mind when she gets the snog and falls asleep in Calum’s arms.

***

The next morning meets a hungover Sandie in a bed that is taken over by three boys and one girl more than there was when she went to sleep. Maya is plaiting her hair while getting a back massage from Ashton, who is being massaged by Luke, who is being kicked by Calum.

“Why are you all here? Why is Ashton – _why am I the only one hanging?”_ Maya turns her head to see Calum, apparently having only just woken up, looking around with an expression that looks like a mixture between _in pain_ and _confused_ and _go away_.

“Nope. I’m hanging.” Sandie mutters and rolls over onto her stomach, hiding her face into the soft white pillow. She feels someone’s fist touch her knuckles, assuming it was Calum.

“Is there food?” Someone asks and the bed moves and then there’s a smell of bacon and toast and _food_ , and Sandie is up.

The breakfast is pleasant. Turns out Ashton and Maya are basically in love, which could be said about Sandie and Calum, but isn’t because it would be weird. Luke and Michael keep taking the piss on their double date, asking if they’re planning on having a double wedding, too. Calum groans and kicks Michael off the bed, which results in coffee all over Ashton, which results in a six-way pillow fight. It’s a good morning.

 

It’s good even when the boys have to leave for some press thing, and leave the girls in the hotel room with the Xbox.

The afternoon is great, because Calum takes Sandie out for a walk and a coffee, and they exchange phone numbers like decent people, and kiss goodbye outside Sandie’s hotel, and Sandie may have a mental breakdown in the hotel room. She cries into Maya’s shoulder for an hour, until it’s Maya’s turn to do the same. Then they go and get pizza and ice cream and watch TV for the rest of the day in their room, with no trousers on, the way it’s supposed to be done.

The evening is okay because they get a call from Calum and Ashton, and Michael keeps yelling obscenities into the phone, and they’re laughing and acting like the boys aren’t in a different country.

 

***

 

I have no idea how to end this because I don’t want a sad ending, but I’d feel weird continuing this too far into the future, so. Yeah. Thanks.


End file.
